ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachh Barkley
Zeddicus Barkley or "Zedd", is a well-diciplined, shy-mannered guy. He enjoys holding intelligent conversations, and is often considered goofy, and hilariously good at making people laugh. He doesn't really talk unless spoken too. He is naturally gifted with Magic, a power only previously seen in Sorceresses. Due to this fact, and the terror it can reign, Zachh keeps his magic to himself outside combat, to prevent unwanted attention. Personality Shy, yet extremely intelligent. Enjoys a good laugh, and is quite fun-loving. Only opens up to people he feels comfortable around. Zedd is highly interested in the subjects of Technology, and Magic. He loves nothing more than to discuss Airships and Sorceresses. Character History Zeddicus Barkley (or Zedd for short), was born and raised in the city of Timber. At the age of 10, he joined the Forest Owls resistance, in the fight against Galbadian occupation. Utilizing his magical prowess, he was able to execute many high-level mission operations years ahead of many SeeD's. During one of these missions, a Sorceress intervened, apparently attracted by Zachh's affinity for magic. She appeared to be weakened and distraught, whispering in his ear "I lay my burden upon your shoulders now." before collapsing onto the ground and disintegrating. Since that moment in time, Zedd has been a very different person, shrouded in fear. He thought that a Sorceress bestowing her powers upon him meant he was destined to become a cold-hearted killer, to which he never wanted to be. He would learn later in life to accept the power as a gift, and embrace it - however, he must not let it be known to the public. Aspiring to learn more about the world, combat, and the Sorceress power, Zedd enrolled in Galbadia Garden at the age of 11. Though he did quite well academically, he was running into problems socially, with the militant snobs that inhabited the academy. He decided to escape the heat, and politics of Galbadia and prominently transferred to Balamb Garden at age twelve. Upon arriving, he fell in love with the environment, people, and curriculum. He graduated Balamb Garden at age 17, and became a SeeD. Not willing to leave the Garden permanently, Zedd has taken up residence in order to continue his roll as both a SeeD, and an Instructor. Coming from a wealthy Timberian family, Zedd Barkley is highly regarded for his generous contributions to Garden. When he turned eighteen, Zedd was granted command of a "Ragnarok" airship, which he gladly took as an opportunity to see the world and take on even more dangerous missions. However, a year later, the vessel was boarded by an overwhelming hoard of monsters brought down by the Lunar Cry thirty years earlier. Effectively being torn apart, the ship was forced to retire is commission in order be salvaged and rebuilt. Knowing this would take much time, Barkley took leave and decided to return to Balamb Garden to take on an Instructor position. He decided that he'd had enough action for the last few years of his life, and wanted to take a break. Drawn to Garden for it's extraordinary history, and ability to provide a safe environment for young minds, Zedd Barkley has started a savings fund, aspiring to one day build a Garden of his own -- one that can fly of course. Relationships Zedd is currently single. Instructor Because of his natural born "Sorcerer" ability, Zedd is skilled in many various forms of magic. Though he has all capabilities of a Female Sorceress, he fears unwanted attention and only shares his knowledge of para-magic. His expertise in the field has earned him a spot in Balamb Garden as Professor of both the Theory of Magic, and Attack Magic courses. Category:Students Category:Instructors